<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting Closer by catboyminseok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482931">Getting Closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyminseok/pseuds/catboyminseok'>catboyminseok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dildos, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Retreat, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, basically everyone fucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:23:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyminseok/pseuds/catboyminseok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jeonghan takes the group on a mystery retreat, they think nothing of it, looking forward to some time for fun activities with the members. Boy do they get it.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Pure OT13 smut because I’m a horny idiot. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry this is such trash haha, I haven’t written smut in YEARS.<br/>Anyways hope you enjoy, and let me know if you think of any future challenges for the boys ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The car ride over had been hectic, as usual, especially given Jeonghan wouldn’t actually tell them where they were headed. At all.</p><p>After a few hours of restless energy and off key singing, the three cars pulled up one after the other in a massive empty driveway.</p><p>Joshua got out the car first, and looked straight upwards. “What the hell Jeonghan! Is this a castle or something?”</p><p>The elder boy grinned at him as he clambered out the car.</p><p>“And why aren’t we allowed to film, again?” Seungcheol whined “This would be perfect for the fans.”</p><p>Jeonghan’s grin only widened, silent as he guided the other 12 inside to their dorms, split into large rooms for the units, with bunkbeds and sofas in each. The place was old, with mysterious rusty doors and endless hallways, and after a session of bickering over bunks and unpacking of clothes, the team gathered in a large meeting hall of sorts, splayed around on old couches and armchairs.</p><p>“Everyone’s been so tired recently, so I’ve brought everyone here to relax, have a bit of fun.”</p><p>Minghao looked up at Jeonghan from his place on Jun’s lap. “But hyung, this is an old house, what could we possibly be doing?”</p><p>Jun leaned forward to Minghao’s ear and leant close to whisper. “I’ve noticed some empty rooms, I’m sure we could find something to do in them.” Minghao’s ears went pink as Jun leant back again.</p><p>“Well I won’t ruin the surprise, but I assure you you’ll have fun. And if you’re ever uncomfortable with any of the activities, it’s no problem to just chill in the dorms or explore the building.” Jeonghan turned to Seungcheol and moved to lay across his lap. “But it’s evening, and Cheollie is cooking. Activities start tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, having eaten and played some disastrous games with all the members, Wonwoo really wanted to make his excuses to go to bed. He stood up after they finished another round and yawned excessively.</p><p>His gaze fell on Mingyu, who looked back at him with an expression he knew far too well. Wonwoo rolled his eyes and beckoned his friend with a tiny hand gesture. “Sorry everyone, I’m exhausted. See you tomorrow.”</p><p>He managed to find his dorm on his own (which he was pretty proud of), and he fixed his glasses in the mirror just as Mingyu stepped in the room.</p><p>Wonwoo didn’t hesitate, slamming Mingyu into the back of the door and taking his mouth roughly before he’d hardly entered the room, drawing his tongue up over the top of his lover’s mouth.</p><p>He smiled up at the other member cockily and reached to kiss the corner of his mouth, then trailing down his jawline and neck softly until he reached material. Wonwoo focussed on a small area, sucking and slightly biting on a patch on skin by Mingyu’s collarbone.</p><p>Earning a little moan, he moved down, removing his shirt first, fingertips trailing up the hard muscle he found underneath. He knelt, pressing his lips softly along Mingyu’s abs until he reached fabric again, licking his lips and flashing his best expression up at his friend.</p><p>Pulling down Mingyu’s trousers and pants at once, he pulled back for a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him.</p><p>Longer and slightly thinner than Wonwoo, just like his body shape, with a slight curve and a big vein on the underside that currently looked very lickable.</p><p>He slowly ran his tongue up the underside of the dick in front of him then pulled back once more.</p><p>Mingyu whined and pushed at the back of Wonwoo’s head, pulling him closer again.</p><p>“So desperate.” He said as the shorter boy rolled his eyes and took the head into his mouth and sucked slightly, then sliding down the rest of the way, cheeks suctioned in.</p><p>He took a deep breath as he felt the hardness at the back of his throat, and pulled away slightly before moving back again to get his lover to move.</p><p>Mingyu got the message, tipping his head back as he thrust into the warmth that surrounded him.</p><p>Wonwoo gripped onto Mingyu’s hips to steady himself, and swiped his tongue along that lovely vein on every deep thrust. </p><p>It wasn’t long before he felt the thrusts getting faster and more frantic, so he pulled away with a soft pop.</p><p>“What? I was so close.”</p><p>Wonwoo grinned, standing up to press his reddened lips onto the other’s. “But baby, there’s so much more fun to be had.”</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>When Seungkwan opened his eyes in the morning, he was very aware of a large warm body wrapped around him. He didn’t mind, however, shifting backwards to enjoy the massive hot water bottle behind him.</p><p>A little sound came from next to his ear, and he looked up, seeing Seokmin’s half asleep face looking back at him. Seungkwan smirked slightly, and wiggled back into the hardness he found behind him, pleased at the half moan he got in return.</p><p>He built up a little rhythm of rolling his hips back into Seokmin’s, biting his lip as he felt himself getting harder too.</p><p>The other reached round to grip him through his pyjamas, and Seungkwan let out a little whine.</p><p>“Not that I’m not enjoying the show, but could you two please do this this somewhere else, I was trying to sleep.”</p><p>Seungkwan looked up at Joshua with enough force to get whiplash.</p><p>“Shua! Shit.”</p><p>But his face melted a bit when the man behind him pulled up on his hard dick, and he moaned involuntarily, still holding eye contact with the elder member.</p><p>“Don’t tempt me to stay, Kwannie, I’m on breakfast duty.”</p><p>The younger boy huffed at Seokmin, “Shua, I-“</p><p>“Why be embarrassed? This isn’t the first time I’ve seen your dick. Well I suppose DK’s fingers around it is new. I’m just feeling sorry for Woozi on the bunk above you.”</p><p>“SHIT.”</p><p>Swungkwan scrambled out of bed, wrapping a nearby towel around his waist. He turned to Woozi looking traumatised on the top bunk. “I’m so sorry!” And promptly ran into the bathroom.</p><p>Seokmin rolled his eyes, “Yeah sorry Wooz. Now where’s Hoshi’s dorm.”</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast, Jeonghan announced it was time for the performance unit’s first activity. Amid the confused looks, he explained that the whole group activities would be happening later in the week.</p><p>Jeonghan gave Hoshi instructions on how to find the right room, given he was “the most sensible,” and after a bit of confusion over which hallway, they found a modern white door amongst the large wooden ones.</p><p>Dino turned to their leader, “I guess it’s in there?”</p><p>Hoshi shrugged, pushing open the door and ushering the others inside. The room was a contrast to all the others in this building, it was plain and white and empty, with a screen in the centre on a stand.</p><p>Minghao walked over and read the message it had on it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>First task: Preparation </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Get another member’s moans above 80 decibels. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If this is you, you’ll miss out on a little present that will help with future challenges. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If anyone orgasms, their unit loses a point. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Most points left at the end of the tasks wins. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minghao looked over at Jun, and Jun grinned back hesitantly. The elder had joked on the way here it was some kind of sex retreat, but mainly out of his extensive plans for their shared free time.</p><p>Hoshi’s cheeks were turning pink, but he nudged Dino, next to him, who was glaring intently at the floor.</p><p>A strong silence had fallen over the four.</p><p>“A challenge, huh?” Jun spoke.</p><p>“One of us could just take one for the team and start screaming...?” Hoshi suggested, acknowledging the other members.</p><p>Minghao cocked his head to the side. “But it does say preparation. Maybe we’ll need to for the other tasks...”</p><p>Jun wrapped his arm around Minghao’s waist. “Yeah! And HaoHao’s screams are so pretty- <em>ow</em>!”</p><p>Minghao whacked him in the face for that. “Dino, what do you think?”</p><p>The youngest was bright red and looked up at Hoshi with a small smile. “I’m thinking the last time we got off was more than a month ago.”</p><p>“There we have it!” Jun stepped forward. “Any objections to doing the task?”</p><p>Three pairs of eyes looked into his, but nobody spoke.</p><p>“And there we are.” Jun said, turning and smashing his face into Minghao’s, who stumbled backwards. He pushed the younger of the two into the wall, hands framing his face, and he leaned in.</p><p>Minghao’s eyes were lidded, but he moaned softly as Jun kitten-licked his bottom lip and lapped upwards into his mouth.</p><p>Jun pressed his thigh between his friend’s, grinding up onto his hardening dick.</p><p>Dino looked at Hoshi and Hoshi looked at Dino, before he smiled. “Might as well make use of this opportunity. May I?”</p><p>He leaned in close and Hoshi nodded, so Dino pressed his lips softly against his hyung’s. Their heads moved together, both working into the kiss.</p><p>A juxtaposition to the other pair, Jun having pushed Minghao face first into the wall, whispering awful things that made him whimper as Jun scissored him open with long bony fingers.</p><p>He twisted his fingers up, and pressed against the rough skin he found there, and Minghao bucked into the white wall, letting out a long dark moan.</p><p>All four turned as the screen in the centre made a loud ping and turned green.</p><p>A new instruction appeared on the screen, as a compartment opened and three white cock rings were unveiled.</p><p>Dino broke away from Hoshi, who had been palming him through his trousers, and made his way to the screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well done! You have completed the first task! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And as a reward, here is a little help for all of you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Apart from you, Minghao, make sure you don’t lose any points! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now, remove your clothes and put on your new presents, then proceed to the next room. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dino read out the message, and was joined by the other three members.</p><p>Minghao was panting slightly, held up by Jun. Hoshi was on Dino’s right, looking Minghao up and down.</p><p>From his tilted back head and half closed eyes right down to his hard length straining upwards.</p><p>“Hao, be careful, no orgasms yet. And Jun for fucks sake get your fingers out his ass.”</p><p>Jun pouted and thrusted a couple more times deep into his friend roughly, before pulling his hand away. Minghao shifted back and glared at Jun, but said nothing.</p><p>Dino reached over to inspect one of the rings, and Hoshi the same. “Everyone alright to keep going?”</p><p>Three nods were all he needed before pulling his tight shirt over his head, and the rest of the team followed suit.</p><p>Jun pushed quick kiss to Minghao’s cheek before helping him with his own shirt, trousers and boxers long removed.</p><p>Hoshi pulled his tight jeans down his legs and that left him in just underwear. Looking shyly at Dino, he could see the outline of something quite large in his boxers, and their eyes met.</p><p>Maintaining the eye contact, they both removed their boxers, and Dino felt flushed red.</p><p>He picked up one of the rings and moved towards Hoshi, bending down on both knees. He pushed a quick kiss on the tip in front of him, which made it twitch prettily, before fixing the ring around the base.</p><p>He stood up, proud of the longing look Hoshi was giving him, and placed his own ring on.</p><p>Jun followed suit, before pressing a little kiss on Minghao’s nose. “I’m sorry baby, this is gonna be hard for you.”</p><p>He turned to the others, “Next challenge, everyone?”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Musical Chairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The units continue with their assigned challenges. Perhaps they will meet other teams along the way...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha looks who’s back with more trash, me!<br/>I’m going to try and update regularly, and I’m not joking when I say the only thing holding me back from more chapters at the moment is thinking up challenges, so please do let me know if you get some inspiration!<br/>Now go enjoy the trash!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you know about this?” Joshua turned to face Jeonghan in surprise. “I presume all the challenges are sex related. Did you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The vocal unit had been summoned to start their first challenge a while after the performance team had left, but they hadn’t seen them in the long winding corridors.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeonghan gave a very innocent smile back. “Of course, I booked the place. And I made very clear that if anyone wants to not take part there’s other things to do here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joshua sighed heavily, “Woozi, Seungkwan, DK? What do you think?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungkwan opened his mouth to reply but Seokmin was faster, “You enjoyed our little show earlier, Shua. What about you Woozi, did you like it too?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Woozi had gone very red by this point, fiddling slightly with his jacket zip. He looked up at Seokmin with big eyes, “I’m sure Seungkwan would appreciate you finishing what you started, DK.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Yeah and it’s not like we haven’t all slept together at some point anyway.” Jeonghan decided now was a good moment to speak up, but was faced with alarmed looks. “Okay, correction - it’s not like <em>I</em> haven't</span> <span class="s1"> slept with you all at some point anyway.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you three are fine with it?” Furious, embarrassed, and firm nods came from Seungkwan, Woozi, and Seokmin respectively. “Alright Jeonghan,” Joshua’s tone smoothed, his body closer to Jeonghan’s than was friendly, “how about you make it up to me for not telling me about the reason for this getaway?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I couldn’t think of anything better. Should the others watch, so they know how sorry I am, too?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joshua turned to the other three with a hungry look in his eyes “Absolutely. You three, take a seat and enjoy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeonghan turned Joshua back round with a hand on his cheek, and leant forward to kiss him gently. Joshua’s hands wrapped around his waist, pushing up under the shirt to feel the other’s smooth, toned back muscles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeonghan drew back for breath and started on Joshua’s shirt buttons, leaning back in to nip his lower lip between his teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His shirt thrown onto the floor, Joshua tried to start on the other’s T-shirt, but his hands were caught. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’m making it up to you, remember.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joshua looked back at Jeonghan darkly at this, and nodded, moving his hands away, shivering slightly at the excitement of being the only undressed one in the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungkwan, however, was sat between the two other spectators, body rigid as he tried to ignore how tight his jeans were feeling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched as the elder stripped Joshua completely naked but never touched him, spinning him round to lean against the screen in the centre of the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeonghan then knelt behind his friend, giving his small ass a slap before pushing the two cheeks apart with both hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned to the three younger members for the first time since they started.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s beautiful, isn’t he? Look at his face when I do this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And promptly licked a stripe up from Joshua’s balls to the top of his hole, spitting on it after pulling back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Seungkwan couldn’t disagree, Joshua’s face crumpled and his eyes closed, mouth letting out a long whine at the teasing. And he <em>was</em> beautiful, </span>
  <span class="s1">from his firm slender body to the aching dick pressed uncomfortably against the glass screen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeonghan watched their reactions with glee, and turned back to lap at Joshua’s tight pink hole. After a moment he drove his tongue deep, and pulled out just as fast.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joshua tried to move against the screen to get some friction, but the other’s hands held him down. When Jeonghan started leisurely fucking him with his tongue, Joshua threw his head back and his mouth sang a long moan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeonghan stood up abruptly, “Challenge completed!” He exclaimed joyfully, and leant over Joshua to read the screen to the other four members.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Shua we all get presents, I hope you aren’t too upset.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joshua was panting, bracing himself against the screen. “No you arsehole, but I’m pissed you didn’t let me come.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeonghan grinned again and looked over at the three younger members, who seemed to be on a scale of embarrassment. Seokmin was as happy as Jeonghan, and leapt to strip down as quickly as possible, taking one of the cock rings from Jeonghan’s hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungkwan was red, and his hands were grasped so tightly together it was a wonder they still had any circulation. He stood up after Seokmin, and hesitantly started inspecting one of the rings.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Woozi, however, Woozi was not okay. His gaze had barely lifted from the ground the whole time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeonghan held out a hand to help him up, “Do you want to go, Jihoonie?” He asked softly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Woozi looked up at him like he was mad, and shook his head thoroughly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. It’s been so long since I’ve seen the best dick in Seventeen.” And he moved his hands to slowly push Woozi’s trousers down, revealing the hard cock they were hiding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeonghan took it out of his boxers with one hand and pressed his thumb to the tip, smiling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Woozi shuffled and his breath quickened, but Jeonghan reached down to place a white cock ring on him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit, Woozi!” Seokmin leaned round Jeonghan, mouth wide open, “Its so pretty!!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeonghan didn’t know whether he was talking about the cute proportions of it, or maybe the adorable pinkness of the head, or even the tiny little bead of precome settling on the tip, but he certainly loved all of it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After all five were stripped down and dicks held secure (besides Joshua of course), they opened the white door to the next room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was much smaller, but with a similar screen in the centre and door at the far end. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Second task: Musical Chairs</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Move around the room while the music plays, but don’t be the last one to find somewhere to sit when itstops.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>The winner of this challenge gets a special surprise, and remember, no orgasming yet.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Everyone must place blindfolds over their eyes before proceeding to the next room to start the challenge.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Five white blindfolds were laid out next to the screen. Joshua moved forwards, taking charge and tying the first blindfold around Woozi’s eyes, then Seungkwan, Seokmin, and Jeonghan, who he gave a slap on the arse to for good measure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tied his own, and a little silence fell in the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seokmin giggled, “Does anyone know where the door is?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hiphop unit had been very competitive about their first challenge, working out who would be able to last the longest, so they should be the one to moan.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">This was decided, of course, after a lengthy persuasion of Seungcheol that the rest of the group were going to be </span> <span class="s2">just fine.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The assigned moaner was Vernon, and the other three all submitted personal experiences to support this decision. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">They were determined to</span> <span class="s1">beat the other units.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But of course, they still had fun, and Vernon’s moan had ended up being totally real, having been descended on by the other three members all at once.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time all four blindfolds were tied and the unit made their way (slowly) into the next room, Vernon was harder than he thought he’d ever been. Opening up Seungcheol with his tongue after they had all stripped down probably hadn’t helped matters either. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The four of them had linked hands to find the door, and now they moved along the walls, trying to find their way around with no sight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wonwoo stumbled forward on his hunt for a chair, but was stopped from falling by something in front of him. Something warm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Erh, hello?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A muffled sound in reply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guys! There’s someone here!” Seungcheol’s voice from across the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And here too.” Wonwoo heard Vernon to his right. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wonwoo reached down to find the person’s head, and felt their hair. “Hum if you’re a member of Seventeen.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A low hum sounded from in front of him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hum if you consent to this.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another long hum.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He told the others what he had found. They discovered three of them in a circle facing out, sitting leaning backwards slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Seungcheol checked that they had all consented, like the good leader he was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Mingyu who asked the question first. “But... we’re playing musical chairs.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence fell on the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vernon reached out to the member in front of him and felt around his lap, finding what he was looking for. An erect dick. Which twitched slightly in his grip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He apologised quietly to the member he had touched, and spoke up, “I think we have to ride them, when the music stops. Like musical chairs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And at that precise moment the beginning of Call Call Call started from speakers all around them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The four boys started moving carefully, all in thought. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is still part of the competition, and all of these three consented to do this. If everyone’s okay with it, I say we just go for it?” Seungcheol spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mingyu agreed, and so did the other two, so he started moving around the room more bravely, understanding the layout better. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was when the music suddenly cut out that his heart started beating fast. He moved quickly to the centre of the room, and managed to place his hands around the face of the man in front of him. He straddled him, and was about to kiss the man when he remembered the gag the three members were wearing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead he pressed his lips over the fabric where he guessed the lips would be, and shifted down so the hard dick beneath him was resting against his hole. Having already been stretched full by Wonwoo the night before, he wasn’t too nervous, and after a deep breath, he pushed himself down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His back arched as he felt himself being filled slowly, and he panted, rising up a little before sinking down further. The man he was riding let out a long stretched-out hum. And remembering the competition, he pushed down all the way, until he was full to the brim and he was sitting on the member’s lap. The dick inside him was thick and fairly long, and the man it belonged to didn’t take kindly to Mingyu sitting still on his lap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m- I’m done.” Wonwoo’s from Mingyu’s left, “What about you guys?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If this was any other situation, Mingyu would’ve laughed. Wonwoo hated being fucked, this must have been much worse for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah yeah I’m sitting down. Vernon? Seungcheol?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m getting there.” Seungcheol’s voice was high pitched and his breathing erratic. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m over here, I’m the only one without a ring so I shouldn’t risk it.” Vernon said from the side of the room, determined.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then a dinging sound, and a voice none of them recognised. “Better luck next time Vernon. You can now remove your blindfold. Please help to move one of the chairs to the side of the room, so the remaining three contestants can continue.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vernon reached up and untied his blindfold, blinking slowly at the bright lights.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He drew in a gasp as he saw the scene before him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Three members of the vocal unit, blindfolded and gagged, hands and feet tied to the chairs, each buried deep within a member of the hiphop unit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We could sabotage them.” Wonwoo spoke over the silence, “they’ll lose points if they come, too. Won’t they?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mingyu smiled slightly around his compromising position, “Wonu you genius. I’ll do it, then Vernon you take this person away?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yeah, sure.” Vernon himself had not yet come to grips with what he was seeing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mingyu lifted himself off the dick below him, pausing for a moment before dropping back down to the base again. The man he was riding moaned quietly through the gag.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The taller man repeated the motion, feeling the pull on his insides as he rose up, and the heady feeling of being filled up as he dropped again. He fucked the man beneath him, hard. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His pace was ruthless, slamming down with force every time. After a while the man beneath him was breathing deeply, and trying to thrust up into his bandmate. Mingyu slammed himself down one last time, and come filled him up deeply, making him moan heavily from the feeling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rested for a moment, getting his breath back, before pulling off the man beneath him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mingyu could feel come dripping out of his hole, and realised how hard he was. If these challenges didn’t end soon, he’d be losing points for his unit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have no idea how hot that was.” Mingyu looked up in the direction of Wonwoo’s voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And with that, the music began again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nameless Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The hip hop unit complete the day’s challenges, and even find time for some downtime afterwards...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have more! Dredged up from some dark, hormone fuelled part of my brain, no less.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The game continued with two chairs, Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Seungcheol hesitantly moving around the room as before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the music stopped again, it was no surprise how easily Mingyu slid down right to the base of the nameless dick in front of him, lubed up by the come of his other nameless friend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m done, what about you two?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A slightly strangled whimper from his right. “I’m- I’m gonna come. You two carry on.” Wonwoo’s voice, and a thud as he stood up and collapsed on the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The leader was almost there, holding the dick under him to guide it smoothly. He lifted up an inch, and pushed all the way down, where he stopped, realising something.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hoonie.” He whispered, “Hoonie is that you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A little hum in reply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vernon saw Seungcheol’s smile turn dark. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Want me to make you feel good Jihoonie?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A needy nasal whine now, and all the members in the room felt blood travel downwards.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A ding like before, and a voice, “Better luck next time Wonwoo. You can now remove your blindfold. Please help to move one of the chairs to the side of the room, so the remaining two contestants can continue.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cheollie-hyung, what do you want to do?” Vernon asked from his position sitting against the wall. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Same as last time, points equals prizes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He fumbled around with the gag in front of him and threw it on the floor, pressing his mouth hungrily against Woozi’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled away, “Final consent check?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Woozi could finally moan freely, long and wanting. “Please.” He whimpered into his leader’s neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungcheol rocked up and down, taking the younger’s mouth with his own in desperation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t take long, Woozi had already been through a lot. He thrusted up with surprising strength, emptying himself inside his leader as he rode out his orgasm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungcheol pulled himself up tiredly, pressing a little kiss to Woozi’s forehead, and moving so Vernon could pull the chair away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One more round.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gyu, we don’t both have to attempt this. Sit out if you want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No Hyung, you sound exhausted. I’ll keep going, you find the others.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so Seungcheol admitted defeat, he was so so tired after all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that is how he found himself sitting with four of his bandmates, really trying to avoid Woozi’s eyes, watching as Mingyu stalked around the one remaining chair to a chorus of one of their songs. Which song? No one was paying the slightest bit of attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the music stopped, and Mingyu rested his hands on the shoulders in front of him, bracing himself before pushed all the way down like before. There was no resistance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better luck next time Seungcheol. You can now remove your blindfold. Congratulations, Mingyu, you win this challenge. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, as a reward, you can have your mouth filled by one of the members in this room. Five bonus points if you can correctly identify them!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All other contestants must stay silent throughout.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mingyu sighed. “The rest of you can’t talk back, but I’m going to go through it with you anyway. It can’t be a member of my team, in case I make them come and we lose points. But it wouldn’t be fair to choose one of the two members who have already come, so to whoever’s under me, you’re the best bet.” He deliberated, “But you have to stay silent. Thrust up into me now if you consent, stay utterly still if you have any reservations.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh and Mingyu was so happy when the member under him pushed his dick up as far as he could whilst still tied down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perfect,” he growled slightly, grinding down before pulling off and dropping to his knees.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The legs of the one under him were tied open to the chair legs, and Mingyu kissed up from one thigh to the man’s waist, then back down his other thigh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To be fair, the member never made a noise, not even when Mingyu took him all he way to the balls at once and ran his tongue up the bottom of his aching, aching dick.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled off. “Okay. I know you’re a member of the vocal unit. And I know you’re someone I haven’t sucked off before, which limits you down to Seungkwan, DK, or Jeonghan.” He wiped spit from his chin. “Don’t get me wrong, I know Jeonghan’s dick very well, just not in my mouth.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He touched the tip of his tongue to the head of the dick in front of him, and felt the little squirm under him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seungkwan or DK, then. Jeonghan would already be thrusting inside my mouth by now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kissed the head, taking it between his lips. “But I don’t know which you are. How you orgasm might help me though, so don’t hold back.” He said nonchalantly, sinking all the way back down with cheeks hollowed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sucked like his life depended on it, and boy did it pay off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few moments, the nameless dick was pushing up into his throat, and Mingyu could feel the movements become erratic. He halted as fluid rushed down inside him, struggling to remember to swallow in time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled away, and smirked. “DK. 100%”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Congratulations, Mingyu, you have won five extra points for your team. Can members of the vocal unit now remove your blindfolds and leave through the white door. Hip hop unit, you have completed today’s challenges with eight points, three for the challenges, five for the extra points, and no points deducted for orgasms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Any orgasms between now and tomorrow’s challenges are not counted, so have fun. Please leave your rings and blindfolds in the room before leaving.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mingyu sighed heavily, and fell backwards into the floor. He had heard DK and the other two members leave, so he undid his own blindfold and squinted at the bright light.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wonwoo, Vernon, and Seungcheol were lined up against the wall, looking dazed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on then you three, let’s go fuck or sleep in peace.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Mingyu basically had to drag them out of the room onto some sort of old corridor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their stark nakedness felt odd with the ancient dusty house with wood panelling and decrepit red carpets, but they all stumbled back to their dorm and collapsed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, okay.” Was all they heard from Vernon before he ran into the bathroom, grabbing a pile of clothes from someone’s suitcase on the way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, and Mingyu looked back. “Sleepy fuck?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sleepy fuck.” Mingyu agreed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could even be persuaded to bottom, Gyu. Only if you’re good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other grinned. “Want Wonu to suck you off, Seungcheollie? I’m sure he’d appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their leader’s dick gave a tiny twitch in reply, “Y-yeah, if that’s good with you Wonwoo.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wonwoo smiled and kissed his leader gently, just closed lips and eyes and tilted heads. A sweet kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Contrast to Mingyu pushing into him hard behind him, holding his hips like a vice, and Wonwoo moaned softly into Seungcheol’s mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before long, he was caught between the two members, dick thrusting deep into him, both arse and throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was so close. “Gyu please.” He shifted, impatient. “Gyu please!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Mingyu turned as the wood of the old bathroom door squeaked slightly, and noticed it slightly ajar.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vernon, dear, why don’t you show us what you’re doing in there?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door opened hesitantly, and a very red, very embarrassed, very hard Vernon stepped out. He had one hand curled around his beautiful dick, and looked about as ready to come as Wonwoo.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You enjoy listening to us, Vernon? Would you like to join in the fun?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded furiously, still embarrassed, and moved onto the floor to slip under Wonwoo, taking his dick into his mouth all in one go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mingyu smiled, and took the opportunity to thrust suddenly and hard into the poor man. He was rough, feeling his body tense up, and as he heard Seungcheol shoot into Wonwoo’s mouth, he sped up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon, the man under him was coming too, letting out a rackety scream from the threeway pleasure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vernon sat up and smiled at Mingyu brightly, come dripping out of his mouth from the corners. He laughed, and leant down to kiss the younger firmly, tasting the familiar come on his lips and tongue.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had just started stroking Vernon’s dick up and down when someone knocked at the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone looked up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Erh, hello?” Seungcheol’s voice was slightly raspy and tired.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey guys, heard you just got back from today’s challenges. Dinner’s in an hour, put some clothes on by then? Or not, up to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mingyu looked around the room. “Anyone mind if I invite him in?” And three shaken heads was all it took. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hannie, do come in and join us if you want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The footsteps walking away stopped, and turned back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door opened, and Jeonghan laughed at what he saw. His leader and Wonwoo all but passed out on the floor, come busy drying on the latter’s chin, with Mingyu and Vernon sat facing each other. Mingyu had been stroking the other’s dick this whole time, and he looked just about ready to explode.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is tempting, honestly. But Shua’s currently hogtied on my bed with a vibrator shoved so far up him I’ll probably have to carry him to dinner, so I should get back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And with that Jeonghan disappeared down the hallway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An hour later, only half of the band were sitting at the dinner table. To their credit, the hip hop unit were all present, as well as Jeonghan, Hoshi, and Dino, who were busy cooking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the clock struck the hour, a tired group of Junhui, Minghao, and Woozi arrived, and all were bantering as normal. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeonghan had been worried, honestly, that this trip would ruin their team spirit, but it was either that or make it much, much better. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It seemed to all be going okay, he just had to approach the topic carefully over supper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who are we missing? Seungkwan, DK, oh and Joshua of course.” Jeonghan placed the large bowl in the centre of the table and smiled softly, “I think we should get started, who knows how long they’ll be.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The food was good, Mingyu couldn’t deny that, but his mind was still spinning. Would this change anything? Everything? He still didn’t know everyone who he’d fucked today. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And right on cue, Seungkwan and DK appeared in the doorway, holding up a half asleep Joshua.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only seats left were opposite the hip hop unit, and once everyone had been served more food, silence fell.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is a trip about bonding and having fun,” Jeonghan spoke, “please remember that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Mingyu finally looked up at Seokmin, sitting opposite him, who looked down at his plate very suddenly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This wouldn’t do.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After dinner, when all the plates had been collected up and the conversation had far relaxed into usual messing around, Mingyu grasped into Seokmin’s hand as he passed by him. The latter looked up at him, startled, but waited until the others had left before taking his wrist back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re being so shy, DK.” Mingyu reached out a hand to his cheek. “Was I not- did I not do well?” His voice jumped a little.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Seokmin looked at him like he was mad. “No no it was... amazing. But how did you know it was me? It’s because of how fast I came, right?” He looked at the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mingyu laughed, “You’d had your dick in three of the hip hop unit, then in my mouth, why would I base it on that? I knew it was you because of how you squirmed. Shua said you were a squirmer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seokmin snorted slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did really enjoy myself, you know. Don’t hesitate to find me again if you want to find out what else my mouth can do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then Seokmin really snorted, and hugged Mingyu tightly. “I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>